


Only Ours

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blatantly stole this from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_somehowunbroken"><a href="http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/"><b>somehowunbroken</b></a></span>'s kink!bingo card. I saw 'tickling' and it was all over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Blatantly stole this from [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) 's kink!bingo card. I saw 'tickling' and it was all over.

There were mornings sometimes when they’d wake up and fuck; there were no words, just the need painted with easy smiles and nods of consent. Other times, they’d roll closer together and hold onto each other for dear life, touching and memorizing each other’s bodies with fingertips and warm palms. They’d kiss for hours, just laying there wrapped up in each other, groaning simultaneously when the alarm went off for the second time, warning them that if they didn’t get up there would be hell to pay.

Sometimes it was none of those things, though. Sometimes Steve would wake up with what was affectionately known as a “case of the sillies,” a term coined by Grace for Danny that had carried into his and Steve’s private life together. He’d stretch languidly, watching Danny sleep from beneath his lashes, smiling a little before scooting over and pulling the blankets over his head. He’d slide down the mattress and lightly mouth at the little bit of skin over Danny’s hip before skimming his hands over the other man’s abdomen, predominantly over his navel.

Depending on how awake he was, sometimes it took Danny a little while to register what was going on, squirming and sleepily pushing at Steve’s hands. Steve would increase the pressure of his fingers, digging in a little and biting his lip to keep from laughing as Danny’s hands became more insistent. There would be a gruff “give it a rest” or “I’m still sleeping, stop” or a “so that’s how you want to play, huh?” before Danny woke up completely, trying – and usually failing – to get Steve’s hands off him.

The thing of it was, Danny was pretty ticklish, but only in that one spot, only on his belly. So Steve would be relentless, one hand tickling while the other tried to keep Danny’s hands at bay. Danny would be trying to get away, laughing breathlessly and kicking his legs, floundering around on the mattress while Steve assaulted him, laughing the whole while himself.

Danny had gotten wise, though, had figured out that Steve was ticklish too, and in more than one place. Steve thought that was cheating, but Danny had only shrugged and said it wasn’t _his_ fault, it was just genetics or something. So Danny would wait, red-faced and panting from laughing so hard, before taking his chance and going on the offensive. Steve could never gauge where the other man’s counterattacks would fall, would just tense all his muscles in readiness before twitching and trying to stop Danny’s quick, nimble little fingers from attacking all of his ticklish spots.

It was like he had them memorized: Steve’s ribs, his belly, the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the backs of his knees, the bottoms of his feet. He was ticklish under his arms too, but he usually kept them pinned so tightly to his body Danny couldn’t sneak his fingers under there, which was probably a good thing. That was probably the second-most ticklish place on his body, second only to the bottom’s of his feet.

The thing about tickle fights with Danny was that while he always started them, Steve never won. Danny was a father, had many siblings, and had survived more tickle battles than most people. He was a strategist, knew when to bide his time and when to attack, and how much time to devote to the vital areas of Steve’s body. Every time, Steve would end up on his back, hands trying to follow Danny’s across his body in attempts to stop him. He’d be laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. Tears would be running down his cheeks from laughing, and the skin behind his ears would be tight and pinched from smiling so much, the ache there rivaled only by the ache in his abs.

Danny had told him once that he didn’t have to go through the trouble of a tickle fight to get his attention, and Steve had replied that it wasn’t about getting his attention, it was about creating memories of things that were just theirs. The tickling didn’t extend beyond the bedroom – although Danny was incredibly guilty of digging his fingers into Steve’s ribs when no one was looking – and it was something for just the two of them.

The other man had smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners, nodding. He’d understood, a little, of what Steve was getting at; Steve always kept his emotions in check, guarded them and kept them locked away. Danny was the only person he was comfortable enough letting go in front of, and if that meant sex, fine.

For Danny, the fact that Steve was willing to really let loose and just _laugh_ , laugh himself silly and crying and gasping was even better because it was just for them. It was beautiful and it was just for them.  



End file.
